dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Let 'Volir
Let 'Volir is a Sangheili mercenary of the Banished and former shipmaster of the CAS-class assault carrier Enduring Conviction, formerly serving the Covenant. Biography During the Great Schism, Let 'Volir found himself grappling with two problems: the betrayal of the Hierarchs and the lack of any clear path forward as he had rid himself of his religion. As members of the Covenant Separatists, 'Volir and his crew fought against the Covenant Loyalists. With his carrier Enduring Conviction and a vast array of veteran fighters at his disposal, Atriox noticed this, and offered to fuel up 'Volir's carrier and supply his crew in exchange for his loyalty. This upset 'Volir, as he was accustomed to commanding the Jiralhanae during the final years of the Covenant Empire. However, seeing that this was the only viable option in the long run, he accepted reluctantly. While in the Banished military, Atriox noted him as being a powerful warrior in battle because of the vast amounts of veteran Sangheili fighters under his command. Let 'Volir's name has been forever tarnished in Sangheili society for siding with Jiralhanae, let alone working under one. However, 'Volir's social dignity is not a luxury he can afford, as the well being of the Enduring Conviction and its crew are his top priority. Ironically, despite believing that a captain should sacrifice everything for his crew, Let 'Volir did not go down with his ship. Enduring Conviction and the majority of it's crew was destroyed during a battle on the Ark in 2559, however enough crew members remained to honor his contract with Atriox. In contrast to his description, he is depicted as cowardly and exhibits a very timid and submissive demeanor when around Atriox. Human-Covenant Waredit During the Human-Covenant War, Let 'Volir commanded the Enduring Conviction as part of a larger Covenant fleet. The ship was known to the United Nations Space Command for some time, and from around 2549 to 2553, it was responsible for the destruction of quite a few UNSC warships. The Enduring Conviction was noted for one particular battle in 2551during which it demonstrated an impressive evasive maneuver and counterattack. Great Schismedit Following the Great Schism, 'Volir and his crew left the Covenant and abandoned its religion. They fought against the Covenant as the entire Sangheili species had been betrayed by the High Prophets. After the Covenant's defeat, 'Volir's powerful carrier and his crew of veteran warriors had no desire to join the Swords of Sanghelios or reformed Covenant. As such, 'Volir retained his ship in the Sangheili-led fleet it had been attached to previously. Joining the Banishededit By May 6, 2553 ONI learned of a recent engagement the carrier had been a prominent part of. The leader of the Banished, Atriox, had raided an air base formerly belonging to the Covenant but had successfully been captured and taken aboard the ship as a prisoner. Twelve hours later, Enduring Conviction''broke formation and contact with the rest of its fleet. The ''Conviction was hailed, warned, and then fired upon when it ignored orders. The Conviction performed evasive maneuvers, returned fire and escaped. It accomplished this through the same infamous maneuver that had been logged by the UNSC in 2551. The ONI operatives examining the matter concluded that the manner in which the Conviction escaped its fellow Sangheili ships was indicative that Atriox had not taken it over by force. Instead, it seemed to them that his capture was either a ruse from the start on behalf of both parties or that Atriox simply allowed himself to be taken so that he could make a proposal to 'Volir. Whatever the case, the fact of the matter is that soon after escaping, Let 'Volir and his crew swore fealty to the Banished on neutral territory--an orbital installation. In exchange for their unquestioning loyalty, the Banished would supply the crew and fuel the Enduring Conviction indefinitely. The ONI operatives analyzing the ship's shift of allegiance surmised that Atriox would lay low for a while after securing such a prize, as he would have painted a giant target on himself in doing so. Let 'Volir's name has been forever tarnished in Sangheili society for siding with the Jiralhanae, let alone working under one.4However, 'Volir's social dignity is not a luxury he can afford, as the well being of the Enduring Conviction and its crew is his top priority. Installation 00edit On November 25, 2558, 'Volir commanded the Enduring Conviction as it arrived in force at Installation 00,7 carrying with it a massive amount of infantry, vehicles, and aircraft. Instead of launching any orbital bombardments from the ship, Atriox ordered ground forces to be deployed to the Ark's surface. These made short work of the UNSC researchers at the Henry Lamb Research Outpost. Forthwith, the ship remained stationed above the installation for months while the Banished began to extract power and resources from the Forerunner creation. Anything valuable discovered or taken was commonly ferried to the Conviction. Personality and traitsedit : Let 'Volir: "Yes. And the AI. We still don't know how she accessed our-''" : '''Atriox': "How many of your men survived?!" : Let 'Volir: "...Enough to honor our contract." : — Let 'Volir's docile response to an angry Atriox. Let 'Volir is a skilled commander, and believes that a captain should sacrifice everything just to keep his crew alive. He became conflicted with the dawn of the Great Schism in 2552 as he was forced to abandon the Covenant religion and battle the Covenant's Hierarchs as the Sangheili were betrayed by the empire. With the Covenant's fall later that year, 'Volir still continued to command CAS-class assault carrier Enduring Conviction, as he felt that it was his obligation to keep his crew alive and together.1 With the Covenant's demise, 'Volir fosters animosity towards virtually all of the fallen empire's successor states. While he disagrees with the Swords of Sanghelios' peace with humanity, he viewed the reformed Covenant as a falsehood that crippled his people and repressed their nature. When approached by Atriox to join the Banished in exchange for fuel and supplies, 'Volir reluctantly agreed as he felt that there was no other option. However, he was uncomfortable with serving under Atriox, as he was used to commanding the Jiralhanae in the Covenant. Atriox often teases 'Volir about the name of his carrier, Enduring Conviction, as he believes that it is particularly ill-suited for a mercenary shipmaster. Following the loss of the Enduring Conviction, 'Volir exhibited a timid and submissive demeanor around Atriox. Triviaedit * Let 'Volir is voiced by American actor Darin De Paul. * His armor, and helmet design in particular, is reminiscent of the Ultra units deployed on Reach. Category:Characters